


Confessions

by TsarinaTorment



Series: Drabbles [2]
Category: D.Gray-man
Genre: Drabbles, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2017-03-29
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:53:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 106
Words: 10,600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TsarinaTorment/pseuds/TsarinaTorment
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of 100-word drabbles centred around various themes and characters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chance (Kanda)

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He couldn't afford to make another mistake"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

When his memories had awoken he'd gone insane. Insane was a good way to describe his life – both of them. He'd died the first time around, killed by an akuma with a large grinning face. This time he was harder to kill. The virus had no effect on him and never would, until all the petals fell. He didn't want them to. It didn't matter that he'd found the secret of the woman at last; that had been his tie to his previous life. There were new ties now – he finally realised that. He couldn't afford to make another mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


	2. Fake (Lavi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He didn't exist"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Forty-nine wars in eighteen years was a lot to experience, even more so when you were a different person each time. Forty-nine wars meant forty-nine personas and forty-nine lies. Were any of those forty-nine people even remotely like he was, had been before he met the old panda and been enticed into the mysteries the world could reveal if one knew where to look? He didn't know, and that scared him. It was his job to know everything, but about himself he was clueless. Mask after mask; he knew if he peeled them away there'd be nothing. He didn't exist.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


	3. Defender (Komui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There was nothing he could do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He watched his parents die and knew his sister needed him more than ever before. But then the men from some religious order came and took her away from him, kicking and screaming with tears flowing freely down her cheeks. He did some research – it was what he was best at, after all – and found out how to help her, keep the worst of the world away from her, or so he naively believed. But by the time he got there she was broken, never to truly heal. He was her big brother, but there was nothing he could do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


	4. Paper (Froi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It would always end up stained"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Exorcist by trade, yes, but it had not always been so. Once upon a time, long before he became a General and had to save some of his disciples from themselves, he had been a simple artist, drawing for a living and happy to do so. He still drew now, enjoying the feeling of unlocking what was hidden from the sight of most. Except it no longer felt like he was unlocking it, but rather marring the purity it had once claimed. In a way, he mused, it was almost a metaphor for life: it would always end up stained.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


	5. Corrosion (Fiidora)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beauty is in the eye of the beholder"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He was one of the last to awaken after the destruction of his previous self. That didn't make his abilities any less potent. He eroded away at his victims from the inside, once they had outlived their usefulness (or, sometimes, to make them useful as blackmail material). The hidden erosion that could spy for him, attached to the eyeballs that resided on his tongue. They thought it was disgusting, both his enemies and his allies, but that was all immaterial; after all, how did the phrase go again? Beauty is in the eye of the beholder – and he beheld it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


	6. Mistake (Zu)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He should never be forgiven"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It was in the best interest of the Order, or so they said. He went along with it because the rest of his family seemed so convinced and their conviction fuelled his own. It was only when he saw what he had created (the sea of blood in the heart of the labs) that he realised how wrong he had been. One was free now, but there was still the other. Tainted and far from innocent (all his fault), the young Japanese child was forced to relive his nightmare. He selfishly begged for it, but he should never be forgiven.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


	7. Monster (Madarao)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was still better than nothing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

An orphan in the street, with a younger sister to look after. Life never seemed fair, until he was approached and accepted the offer (to fight for survival). He was grateful to them, for pulling him and his sister out of the slums and giving them a home, leaving him in no doubt as to whether he would volunteer for the experiment. The experiment that changed him (and eventually his loyalties) forever. He became no better than his prey and he ended up joining them; hunting the very people that had saved him, but it was still better than nothing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


	8. Eternal (Lala)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Nothing endures forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

To sing. That was her purpose in life. It was why she was created and the only thing she could do. She was sustained by the jewel her creators had found deep within the earth, something she later (much, much later) learnt was called Innocence. Such a hopeful name for that which cursed her. The young boy saved her from herself and she bound herself to him in gratitude. Two men – boys – came for her heart but she had a reason to live. But then her 'child' died and she broke. It just went to show that nothing endures forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


	9. Willing (Anita)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It didn't matter to her"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He'd always used her. That was a fact she'd accepted years ago. He'd used her mother and now he used her. But that was alright, because after all, what sort of brothel manager would she be if she didn't know how to handle not-quite relationships? She was a fighter, but she'd do anything to keep him happy. Unless it meant letting him go off to his death because she cared too much. But in the end her love for him killed her and many good men. But perhaps the worst thing of all was that it didn't matter to her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


	10. Bound (Cell Roron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Trapped for all eternity"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The power of the Noah were strange. He was confined within what appeared to be a playing card from the outside, but inside it was a proper cage, complete with bars. His duty was to inscribe the names of those whose deaths were required, and then erase them with his own blood, sweat and tears once his current jailer had completed the extermination. The task was terrifying – those he was enslaved to were terrifying, but he was aware that there was no escape. There was never an escape. As much as he wished otherwise, he was trapped for all eternity.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


	11. Pain (Lenalee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The pain was too much"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Her world was one of blood and death. Demons always rose to replace those already defeated and she'd watched people die. It was why she closed herself off from the world, away from the agony of emotion when people died. It didn't always work – a small child would run out at the wrong moment and get hit by a stray bullet, or one of her own comrades would fall to the evil that was the akuma, and those that controlled them. She'd almost given up, fashioned a mask out of nothing to defend herself because the pain was too much.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Guest from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	12. Forward (Allen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Despite how much we want to stay"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

When he first officially became an exorcist moving on became his worst nightmare. He had friends; for the first time in his life he had people to rely on, who didn't call him a freak or a monster. But all too soon it transpired that his superiors didn't trust him the way his peers did. A watch dog of sorts was assigned to him, but even that wasn't enough to satisfy them and soon they found the provocation they needed to imprison him. That was when he learnt that moving on was inevitable, despite how much we want to stay.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	13. Coward (Miranda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What we want to say, but can't"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

When she first entered the Order she felt so proud. Finally, there was a place she belonged; somewhere she would never have to leave. Her confidence never truly appeared, though. Everyone else was so powerful and she often ended up underestimating her own usefulness because of it. Who cared if she healed them in battle only for them to fall apart again afterwards? She couldn't fight, couldn't defend herself. Fear kept her mouth shut. She found all too soon that words were worthless when from an exorcist bound by terror, even comforting ones – what we want to say, but can't.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to COFFIN SelleR from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	14. Mysterious (Neah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The third side"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Every Noah had their own memory, whether it be dreams, or bonds, or pleasure, or something else entirely. He never told anyone his. Not even his brother, the one that looked after him when he turned on his family in a bid for freedom. Even now, what was it, thirty-five years later? Something like that. Even now, no-one knew what he really wanted as he hid inside the boy he'd groomed and bided his time. The Black Order wanted one thing, with their white Innocence, and the Noah wanted another, with their Dark Matter. But he was the third side.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to wushu723 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	15. Monochrome (Tyki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Slowly slipping away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The world as he saw it was very black and white. There was the so-called 'evil' that people called his family and their demons, and the so-called 'good' of the apostles that opposed them. He gained his pleasure from blurring the lines between them. Being light and dark at the same time made life so interesting – the life of an aristocrat intent on cleansing the world through whatever means necessary, and the life of a simple miner who got by on gambling and friendship. His family didn't always approve, and this disapproval resonated, resulting in one side slowly slipping away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ocean of my Existence from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	16. SIlence (Marie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Sometimes silence is golden"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The loss of his sight didn't bother him for long. In a way, it was a blessing. His headphones could help him find his way around, and his memory was good enough to prevent embarrassment within the Order. Outside he had to rely more so on his companions – the broken and brooding boy with whom he shared a special bond, his general, and the boisterous one, before he died. After his death he found the silence overwhelming – he was always the loud one, balanced by the boy he knew so little about. Sometimes silence is golden, and sometimes it hurts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	17. Duty (Link)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The shackles that bind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

An exorcist was a Noah. That was what he was told and so was expected to make sure that he still operated as an exorcist and didn't turn on the Order. The boy in question was young, too young to fight in a war just like most of his peers, just like himself. But he'd been saved and so it was his turn to be the saviour, even when he couldn't believe the young man could possibly have the incentive to turn on them. But orders are orders, and when he doesn't like them they become the shackles that bind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Silver-Snow-77 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	18. Servant (Timcanpy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He couldn't be without them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He was created to serve, and yet at the same had a mind of his own. He could eat and communicate with whoever was his master at that time, or their companion(s) in his own special way. His peers weren't so lucky – indeed, he could barely call them his peers. Some of them had some degree of self-awareness (the long-haired bad-tempered one's behaved more appropriately, he thought), but most of them were nothing more than dumb machines and this saddened him. How could they not form close bonds with their owners? He didn't understand it; he couldn't be without them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FuckedbyCross (Guest) from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	19. Regret (Alma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The things lost in time"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He never understood. He was created, but so many people spoke of 'babies'. He was only training to be a fighter, but they were insistent he already had a weapon. Then he remembered the truth and wished he was still in his naïve world of confusion. Insanity took him and he tried to kill his only friend – an act that haunted the deepest recesses of his subconscious until he was revived to see his best friend was alive. But it was too late for him. He could rescue the younger from his darkness, but for the things lost in time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kandainatutu (Guest) from ff.net for this one!  
> Tsari


	20. Brother (Marie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He's back; I can't lose him again"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

His first encounter with the child is one that will always remain clearly in his mind. He was rehabilitating after the loss of his sight and he heard the voice of a child, who insisted that he was fine despite the arrow stuck in him. The pained young voice stirred something in his heart and he immediately decided he would protect this strange child. But then he was taken away and he feared he'd never hear him again. A while later his general introduced his new companion and all he could think was he's back; I can't lose him again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FrenchMacaroni (Guest) from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	21. War (Rouvellier)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "A deadly game of chess"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Sacrifices were always necessary, and he had to force himself to think of his companions and subordinates as no more than pawns, even when they started to fall around him. Some of the exorcists – the generals – began to fall and he grudgingly admitted that they were his bishops. CROW were his knights, but they too fell to the evil that opposed him. The steadiness of his rooks crumbled as his faithful 'dog' – according to some people – died, or would have died had he not sacrificed a pawn to bring him back. Their war was just a deadly game of chess.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ghostlytoast (Guest) from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	22. Time (Hevlaska)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What erodes at mountains and minds"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

She'd lived for far too long and seen far too many deaths. Young, brave but terrified, souls stared up at her as she analysed their compatibility. Too many failed to synchronise correctly and she saw far too many fall. Confined to the Order's headquarters as she was, watching was all she could do. She wasn't a fighter, but she tried, when her home was infiltrated by the baby-like akuma with far too much power. She lived through the war and grew tired of it as her longevity showed no signs of ending. It was what erodes at mountains and minds.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Lady-jinx (Guest) from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	23. Grey (Cross)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because nothing is black and white"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The Noah and the exorcists weren't all that dissimilar, if one actually took the time to think about it. Both utilised some form of weapon in their fights – it didn't matter that they were opposites, they were still weapons – and both were convinced that they were in the right. But that was often the case, when the most heinous crimes were committed under the guise of 'justice', and 'for the good of the people'. His Innocence was Judgement, and its properties gave him an insight into things others missed; he could see both sides because nothing is black and white.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	24. Betrayed (Adam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His favourite brother"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He was drawn to the young boy with the dark hair and the disarming smile. Out of all his siblings, this was the one that intrigued him the most, and allowed him to get close before dancing out of reach again. Then he disappeared, with the murders of most of their brethren and the ingenious method of hiding in plain sight – inside an exorcist that asked him for help before awakening his Innocence no less! When they finally met again, using the white haired boy as a medium, he found out the ambition of what was still his favourite brother.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to wushu723 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	25. Split (Jasdevi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Two heads are better than one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

They lived their lives together, thoughts synchronised as they loaded guns with imaginary bullets and peppered people with imaginary creations that became reality. Sometimes they would even merge, into the most perfect creation they could imagine with the combined might of their imagination, with hair that moves of its own accord and a loud, boisterous laugh with which they committed many a perfect crime, defeating many an adversary. But they generally preferred to be together, but separate, as they swore at their smug brethren, or the obnoxious general that landed them in debt, because two heads are better than one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rani-Girl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	26. Secret (Cross)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Kept the secret to save a life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He was good at making sure no information was ever leaked from him – a very useful skill indeed. An old friend asked for his help and he couldn't refuse, despite the fact that they were on opposing sides of the war, as many would view it. They did view it that way, as the boy he'd nurtured for years could be kept away from the Order no longer, and became a poor innocent caught up in a world of lies. It would be far worse if they knew what he did, so he kept the secret to save a life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Akkira Nala from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	27. 49 (Lavi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Will anyone truly know the real me?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

A life of lies and deception; it wasn't supposed to be like that – he was supposed to know everything about everyone, including himself – but that was what it became. Each war gave him a different persona, until his birth one disappeared from all living memory, and all written records, even his own, private ones. He no longer knew who he was as his name changed and changed. It had never really bothered him, either, until the Order and the real threat of death. As he was captured and tortured he wondered to himself, will anyone truly know the real me?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	28. Mask (Allen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Real or fake, what did it matter?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

In his life he had played two very different types of people. His past contained a loud and foul-mouthed boy who was determined to disrespect anyone that came near him, while his present contained a polite well-mannered and well-spoken young gentleman. Who knew what face he'd show in his future? It hurt to keep up the mask of friendship, but at the same time it hurt to wear the mask of indifference. He had several faces and only one was really him (if that, he didn't know who he was any more) but real or fake, what did it matter?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rani-Girl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	29. Rebel (Timothy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because he was still just a child"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Living in an orphanage constrained by rules and expectations did nothing to quell his imaginative mind. He'd run around and inappropriately touch (grope, they accused) the inspector's daughter and do everything in his power to escape the dreaded schooling. He didn't change, even after the lump in his forehead was revealed to be special and gave him a new home. But he didn't like being thrust into a full-blown war, and nor did he approve of the work he was still given. His terrifying general didn't seem happy to have him either, probably because he was still just a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ennun from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	30. Mana (Allen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The most important person… was dead"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

A clown (not a funny one, but then again he never thought any of them were) started talking to him once in the circus. He ignored him, but the poor dog he brought with him became a best friend, until another, jealous, clown killed him. After that, the clown never left him alone, eventually rescuing him from the rigours of circus life and giving him a name. Life was good, until that carriage came flying down the road and hands pushed him out the way. When his adopted father didn't stir, his heart sank. The most important person… was dead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kickasscanadiandaughternumber1 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	31. Lavi (Bookman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's not like my mind will wither… my body will"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Recording the secret history – wars fought in plain sight but disguised none the less being the main one – was his life. He had been compiling records for what seemed like an eternity, but it was an eternity he enjoyed. His apprentice enjoyed the work, too, but his mind was perhaps not as sharp due to his young age. It was a difficult thing to suppress one's emotions and wear a mask and sometimes the youngster slipped. But it was this youngster that held his future as he frequently reminded him _it's not like my mind will wither… my body will._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	32. Family (Sheryl)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blood is thicker than water"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

His whole life all he'd wanted was a wife and a child. When his memories awoke and he was dragged into the aristocracy he found brothers and sisters, but still no wife or child. But one of his sisters looked young and so he decided that she would be his daughter. There were no complaints, aside from the requirement for a mother. A beautiful woman caught his eye and with the permission of others, he made her his wife. Now he was happy, and secure in the idea that they would never leave him, because blood is thicker than water.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rani-Girl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	33. Feelings (Cross)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Attachments were an unfortunate blessing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Leading a nomadic life, refusing to settle despite the pleas of the Church, left little time for a woman, or man if one was so inclined (strange people) and so when he found his way to the Chinese brothel where the owner welcomed him with open arms and an open heart, he wasn't going to say no. But he wanted something with no strings attached and she wanted more, so he left and only returned once her daughter had taken over. The daughter that killed herself so that he could be saved and proving that attachments were an unfortunate blessing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ennun from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Just thought I should add here that I'm not against homosexuality so please don't take Cross' thoughts on the matter to be my own. That was to show the thoughts of the time, and Cross is definitely a character that would find it strange that anyone would be attracted to a man that wasn't him.
> 
> Tsari


	34. Dream (Road)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because her dream doesn't matter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

She was one of the oldest now – the first apostle being the only other than survived the traitor's killing spree. He relied on her, expected her to cheer him up when his memories of the young man grew too much and he was in danger of breaking down in front of non-family. She did so, because it was her duty. She killed the exorcists and mortals, because that too was her duty. She fell in love with the innocent white-haired one that she later discovered housed the traitor. But she wasn't allowed to pursue him, because her dream doesn't matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	35. Responsibility (Reever)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "In the end, it was his duty"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

His direct superior was fair, kind and mainly hardworking (even if not on what he should be), but there were times when he'd fall into a depression over his sister's fate, even though she'd accepted it years ago. But when those times happened, and the bright girl wasn't around, someone had to make him a cup of coffee and send him somewhere soft to sleep (the sofa was the main place because he wanted to be there when his sister came home). He could delegate – as section leader it was almost expected – but in the end, it was his duty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ennun from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	36. Hidden (Komui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After all, he doesn't need to reveal himself to the darkness"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He hated his job – the one that involved sending children (because most of them were younger than him and had never had a proper childhood) out to fight and knowing that they probably wouldn't come back. There were times when he wanted to go too, just to hold his sister's hand or to make it feel fairer – put himself in danger, too. But then a new experiment would emerge and he'd bury himself in it, remembering that he was a scientist as well as responsible for so many lives. After all, he doesn't need to reveal himself to the darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to natchrisl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	37. Friends (Tyki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One had to go"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It was great fun, spending time down in the mines with the small insignificant humans and gambling away everything he owned (only when up against that white-haired exorcist child). He spent many years that way, not quite getting attached to them, but the boy was very persistent and wormed his way into what he had left of his heart after years of secret killings. But then the war was ready to begin and he had to choose whether to stay with these mortals or ascend with the rest of his family – he couldn't have both, so one had to go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rani-Girl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	38. Cross (Allen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if he sometimes was a bastard"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It was worth it, he mused as he finally reached the top of the cliff to stand before the gates of the order. All the debts, the cheating and the fleeing, was worth it to finally be able to put his curse and arm to use as an official exorcist. And he owed it all to the one that took him in after that terrible mistake that his foster father would never forgive him for. The man had taught him how to destroy – save – the pitiful souls. So yes, he owed him thanks, even if he sometimes was a bastard.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ennun from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	39. Promise (Kanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He will keep on living"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

When that Noah appeared he knew that it was his responsibility to take it down. He'd known even back when he was still travelling with his general. So there was no way he'd let the Moyashi or Usagi stay with him, and thankfully their female companion understood, leading them away, after yelling at him to catch up or else. That was how he came to be here, struggling towards the door while fighting the encroaching darkness every step of the way, because whether it cost his life, his sanity, his heart – even if he's dying he will keep on living.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to natchrisl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	40. Precious (Lenalee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Her sacrifice to protect them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The appearance of a level three akuma hardened her resolve more than perhaps ever before. She refused to allow her friends to face it, reasoning that she was the only one that could actually fight on water. There was only one way to win, and it involved turning the power against him, at the cost of her own life. She took the blows and when she judged it to be enough she sent them both hurtling to the depths of the ocean. Her hair burnt up but for her friends (her world) it was just her sacrifice to protect them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FuckedbyCross (Guest) from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	41. Mother (Jerry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "To lose a child"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

If the Black Order was a family then someone had to be the one to support them. They had a father and a terrifying grandmother (how else could the woman that ran the medical bay be described?) but the youngsters needed someone in which to confide, knowing that their secrets would be safe. And if that someone just happened to be the one that fed them, was always willing to feed them, then that was that. The problem with this was that not everyone always came back, and each time he relearnt what it was like to lose a child.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ghostly-toast (Guest) from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	42. Bak (Komui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Even if he did stalk his sister"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The Chinese wizard-y scientist-y person that controlled the Asia Branch was, quite frankly, a nuisance. He ran around like a mad thing and never seemed to get any work done, leaving yours truly to pick up all the pieces. But when the prophesised Destroyer of Time was almost killed, there was no-one else to turn to. Besides, if anyone could restore his Innocence, it was the young head of the family that had instigated the Second Exorcists. He succeeded and the young teenager re-joined the battlefield, proving that maybe he wasn't that bad, even if he did stalk his sister.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rani-Girl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	43. Poker (Allen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "One taught him how to play, the other taught him how to cheat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It was one of the many skills he'd picked up during his rough life. It started off as a bit of fun – just something to pass the time as he and his foster father travelled the country – but then it became almost a lifestyle as money became tight and they had little else to rely on. It wasn't until that fateful night when he made the biggest mistake of his life that it became a necessity to avoid beatings, or worse. Out of his two main guardians, one taught him how to play, the other taught him how to cheat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	44. Apprentices (Froi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Everyone deserves a family"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He didn't hesitate when he saw the young boy, scarred from experiments and lacking in trust. He'd heard what had happened, and it saddened him. The boy's name gave him bad memories, so he gave him a new one, one that was accepted, making him feel like a father, not a master. His other child was loud and liked to play around, the complete opposite, but inside both were sad. Their 'older brother' smiled as he heard them argue and as their adopted father he enjoyed the sight as they pretended to hate each other, because everyone deserves a family.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ennun from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	45. Fourteenth (Allen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What would my name be?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Ever since the arc, when he'd controlled it and given his friends back their lives, he could see the shadow lurking in the corner of his eye and in the mirrors and windows that he passed. He wasn't talking about the physical shadow, either – the watchdog central had assigned to him to make sure that he didn't betray them – but the one that existed only in his mind, taking over. Usually he fought bitterly, aware that it was a losing battle but refusing to surrender despite that, but other times he just meditated quietly, wondering _what would my name be?_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to wushu723 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	46. Clown (Mana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "After his brother died"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

If you'd asked him when he was younger if he'd ever go into circus work he would have laughed scornfully. Please, as if he'd ever willingly make a fool out of himself for the entertainment of others. He never understood why people would do something so obviously degrading and humiliating. It was bad enough being the brother of a Noah – a Noah that was hunted down by his brethren as they hunted for somewhere to hide. Ironically, his brother chose a circus helper for his new host, and he became what he never thought he would after his brother died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rani-Girl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	47. Hatred (Alma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Finally he gave in to his own darkness"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Loneliness was his constant companion for days after he was birthed. The scientists that surrounded him didn't count – they were all far older than him and it wasn't the same. He resented it, the way that no-one else seemed to understand him. The feeling subsided when another awoke and crawled out of his hole; suddenly he wasn't alone anymore. But his first cruel lesson was that nothing works out the way you want, and his best friend – only companion – went insane and the scientists took him away. That was the trigger, and finally he gave in to his own darkness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to natchrisl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	48. Love (Arystar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Not gone forever"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Ever since the plant bit him no-one ever seemed capable of going near him without him draining them of all their blood until they crumbled into dust. So when the blonde young lady dressed as a man waltzed into his life and survived he realised that even a monster such as he could care for someone, and be cared for in return. When her true purpose was revealed, he felt so betrayed, but then her quiet admission that he was her test to see if she – a true monster – could care, made him realise that she was not gone forever.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rani-Girl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	49. Allen (Miranda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He gave her a new life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

She'd known he was special from the moment she first saw him – the hooded person that destroyed the monster that was about to kill her. Of course, she hadn't realised quite how young he was, nor that he was on her side, and she'd fled. But it was thinks to him that she gained a courage she never knew she had as the creepy young girl attacked him and his companion when they tried to save her. It was through that that she discovered her power as an accommodator and gained a new family. He gave her a new life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ennun from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	50. Breathe (Lenalee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Just breathe"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It was a necessity for life, and so something that she did religiously. Not as religiously as the one that shut himself away for the sole purpose of meditating and calming both his mind and his body, but as religiously as any average person would do so. But sometimes she forgot, like when someone got hit by a poisoned blood bullet, especially part of her world, or she learnt of a death. At those times her breath would catch and hyperventilation would hover threateningly, attempting to overwhelm her. But there was always someone there to tell her to just breathe.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	51. Sworn (Fou)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Until she died"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It was magic that bound her to the family and building, but it was loyalty that kept her there. A guardian she may be, but she still cared for those under her protection, no matter how stupid and naïve they might be. Blood could summon her to wherever the current head was – a short blond fool with a too-big heart – and she would do anything to keep him and those he cared for safe. It wasn't love – she didn't love him – but there was definitely a feeling of something that meant that she would willing protect him until she died.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


	52. Survival (Winters)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Feelings were only an inconvenience"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He was on death row because he felt anger and hatred. He had taken revenge because people he had once loved were hurt. He no longer cared for them. They had done nothing to save him from the fate of certain death, unlike the small thing that glowed, giving him an escape route, into the world of a war. Here he could live. But he would not make the same mistake again and look out for someone other than number one – that is, himself – because if life had taught him one thing, it was that feelings were only an inconvenience.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Ennun from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	53. Annoying (Lero)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Always wanted to play"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

No-one ever seemed to take him seriously, what with his pink umbrella body and pumpkin head, but he didn't think that was any reason to force him to do things he didn't want to. The one that contained the dreams was the worst of the lot, acting so childishly when really she was the oldest of all, barring the first apostle himself. She made him help her with her homework, even though she'd been in the same year of school for longer than many humans lived, and he had to indulge her every wish, and she always wanted to play.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rani-Girl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	54. Whip (Cloud)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Cruel to be kind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Her past meant that she was a firm believer in discipline. Her trusty leather thong had served her well over her years in the circus, and she kept it with her even now, despite the obedience of her only remaining beast. It was a symbol now, a reminder that she took no nonsense from anyone, whoever they may be. Her group, squad, whatever you wanted to call them, learnt very quickly that the prop was just that – that her real weapon was her tongue. Cool logic and unwavering beliefs meant that she closely followed the philosophy 'cruel to be kind'.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


	55. Return (Kanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Choose for himself"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It was all he knew, and all he wanted to know. He searched until he finally found them, smiling at the shock on their face. He reclaimed his sword, pleased that they still had synchronisation despite all that they'd been through, and drank it, finally becoming one with his past, present and future. A sword made of his own blood would not break again, and he was able to pursue the one he owed it all to. His now former master gave him a way out and he took it, becoming a general because he could finally choose for himself.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	56. Successor (Bookman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Hold his tongue"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

There were still many flaws the young man had yet to conquer, had to conquer before he could even begin to be ready to take over the secretive, but oh so important, work they did. He watched the redheaded youngster run around with the hammer in his hand – what a shame they had both been accommodators – and more than once had to leap in with a well-aimed foot to the face when he showed no signs of closing his energetic mouth. He had many flaws, but the worst one was that he had yet to learn to hold his tongue.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rani-Girl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	57. Attached (Lavi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Love does conquer, after all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

When he first joined the order, the first thing that greeted him was the mass funeral, indicating all too clearly that they'd just lost a battle. The small girl crying over one coffin in particular, wrapped in bandages and linked up to a drip, would stay in his mind forever, even as he watched her mature in the years that followed. His mask fooled everyone, even the old panda. It wasn't until the battle within his own dreams that he realised that he was the one that was being fooled. He had come to care; love does conquer, after all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to natchrisl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	58. Risk (Johnny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can't lose another one"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It was stupid, he knew. What idiot would make up a lie about his family to get out of the job that paid so well, and gave him so many friends? Only one like himself, but he didn't regret it for a moment. They were safe, all those lifelong friends he'd made in the Order. Another decision that many would second guess was his travelling companion. True, he hadn't asked for the Japanese to follow him, but he would accept any help he could get because he'd lost more than enough people in the war. He can't lose another one.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rani-Girl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	59. Father (Kanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "I never told him, but he's like my father"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Whenever he was with his general, he felt a warm feeling deep inside that he liked to pretend didn't exist. His circumstances of birth meant that it took him years to understand the concept of parents. It took him a long time to realise that the man who renamed him, a name with no bad memories attached, cared for him like a son. It was only when he watched the man walk away, no longer his superior but his peer, that he regretted his ignorance because it was too late now. _I never told him, but he's like my father_.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FrenchMacaroni from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	60. Fingers (Skinn)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Blood was not sweet enough"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The pain of transformation was immense. Wrath did not fade over time and so as his head split open, blood pouring out, he had to find some way to relieve the pain. He resorted to gnawing at his own body – the digits of his hands lost their nails and became little more than bloody messes over time. He would forever be indebted to the little girl that dangled the enticing treat in front of him – something so delicious he would crave it for the rest of his life. He immediately stopped eating himself, deciding that blood was not sweet enough.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


	61. Impure (Ares)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He feared the unknown"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He would never let anyone touch him if they weren't wearing protective clothing, just in case he broke out in hives. There was the cursed young Japanese who ignored him. That arrangement was fine, as that particular curse therefore never irritated him as he scanned any and all intruders, whoever they may be. The other cursed young one made the grave mistake of touching him. His face still itches in memory of the mismatched hands pounding on his chin, insisting that he be allowed to enter. He didn't refuse because of the pentacle – he refused because he feared the unknown.


	62. Art (Eshi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Every masterpiece needs a title"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It was the part of him that continued past his demise and into his reincarnation as a creature of dark matter – a soul bound to a skeleton. Of course, he was little more than a mindless tool as a new born, killing indiscriminately and – he shudders at the memory – messily. His victims are transformed into things of beauty now as he weighs them down with their own gravity. The woman is a particularly breath taking work – his very best, even if he says so himself. He calls her "the woman who sank into darkness", because every masterpiece needs a title.


	63. Childhood (Komui)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The age of the accommodators didn't seem to matter"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He remembers all too clearly the night that his parents were slaughtered. He lost his innocence then, forced to grow up and care for his sister. That was why he fought tooth and nail to keep her with him, and when that failed he followed her to her new home. His experiences meant that he could sympathise with the young children that were dragged, often unwillingly, into their new life and sent off as soldiers to fight. They were only children – they should not have to fight – but to the Church the age of the accommodators didn't seem to matter.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to (Guest) from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	64. Home (Kanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His only home is with them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The freedom is exhilarating as he falls through the unmarked gate and into the place where the bean sprout had just begun his journey. The town was the start of one journey, but the end of another as his childhood friend crumbles to ashes in his arms, proving to also be his past lover. That's when he decides. He had hoped that the woman was unconnected to the Church, but apparently she was one of them. He had nowhere else to go, and the chance to make his own choices. It wasn't a choice. His only home is with them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FrenchMacaroni from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	65. Familial (Marie)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "They were his brothers"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The crushing revelation of the young boy, now a grown man with an attitude to match, leaving the Order with his now turned demon best friend, hurt more than he let on. His general could see this, but he was the only one. It was the death of his small family. The other, more hyper, one had met his death at the hands of the enemy months earlier, and he and his surviving companion had subconsciously moved closer together, even if they hid it, and now he, too, had gone. They had been family to him; they were his brothers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to COFFIN SelleR from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	66. Painful (Hevlaska)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Were the most painful to bear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It rivalled the agony of childbirth when the cube within her signified yet another apostle of God surpassing the critical percentage, but that was a good pain, because it fed promises of a better chance with every new general they created. She doesn't equate that with pain anymore, not after seeing the faces of those who screamed as she forced them to synchronise, resulting in a monster that was swiftly felled. Some of them fought bitterly, while others accepted their fate with a sad smile and closed eyes. It was the latter, perhaps, that were the more painful to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	67. New (Miranda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "New faces to disappoint"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The discovery of her Innocence led to a feeling of elation as she realised that she could do something. It was only upon her arrival at her new home, taking the difficult way as opposed to the simple one, that she realised that she wasn't as good as she thought she was. She still failed at everything she did. She almost turned back when the revelation hit her, because she couldn't bear to let down the high expectations people surely had of her. It may have been a fresh start, but all that translated to was new faces to disappoint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to COFFIN SelleR from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	68. Rabbit (Lavi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For he hopped from one to the other"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It was amusing, that for all his intellect the animal he most resembled was one who liked to settle down, content in its own little world even as it evaded predators and became renowned for its reproductive prowess. None of these factors seemed anything like him. He didn't evade his enemies – he confronted them, emerging victorious. Indeed, he was more the predator than the helpless prey – that title was reserved for the history that had yet to be recorded, but would be one day. Nor did he settle down in his duties, for he hopped from one to the other.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird617 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	69. Children (Froi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The loss of the child affected them all"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The image shrivelled as it was consumed by the flames, and the black flakes of paper floated away on the breeze, symbolising the freedom of the spirit he was sending it to. The boy had been torn from his home in his life; it was his responsibility to ensure that they were reunited with his death, even if it was just for his own piece of mind. The ritual done, he turned to his remaining disciples, aware that he was crying in their place, because neither knew how to mourn their brother. The loss of the child affected them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to COFFIN SelleR from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	70. Winning (Tyki)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "What's the point in playing if you can't win?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

There are cards in his hand, a pack so perfectly shuffled that the outcome will always be favourable to him. So there might be the odd card hiding up his sleeve as well: an extra precaution. Life is the same, he observes. Someone always holds the correct cards, and that someone will always emerge victorious. Being one of the blessed few, he was in that situation and found it amusing to watch as the feeble humans squirmed with no hope. Why had they not just surrendered to their fate, he wondered. What's the point in playing if you can't win?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to The Bakura's Muffin Company from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	71. Escapist (Cross)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All he ever did was run away"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He lived a lavish lifestyle – one that always left him up to his neck in debts – and many people could be heard wondering why, when he could just bill the Order's bottomless funds instead. Well the reason was simple. Running from the debt collectors was good practise in evading more dangerous foes – namely, the akuma and family of self-proclaimed super humans. It was a skill he passed down to his apprentice, who also seemed to pick up a few other tricks. So he would admit that it was true whenever people accused that all he ever did was run away.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to The Blue Raccoon (Guest) from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	72. Loss (Daisya)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "When they'd gained their innocence, they'd lost it as well"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

When there was a lull in akuma activity, he could often be seen kicking a football around the Order. People let him because everyone had their own quirks. It was a way of survival in a cold world that they no longer had the luxury of seeing through tinted glasses. Occasionally, he could be seen with his small round bell in his hands instead. He'd toss it up and down with a careless precision – that insignificant yet important piece of his childhood home – in a reminder to his fellows that when they'd gained their innocence, they'd lost it as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	73. Pretender (Lavi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Is that smile real?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The white haired boy was a mirror of himself and he observed him with great interest. The carefully masked kid was aware of this, of course, but he thought that it was part of his duty as the bookman successor, not out of his own curiosity at how he could appear to others. The obvious falseness – he liked to think he concealed his own inhibitions better than that, but then he had had more years of practice, being three years the other's senior. But the same question reverberated in everyone's mind, regarding the two of them: is that smile real?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to COFFIN SelleR from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	74. Servitude (Lulubell)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "There were no regrets"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

A cat does not often live to please its master, being the independent souls that they were, but she was proud to be the exception as she curled up in the lap of the first Noah and allowed herself to be petted. She also had people that solely lived to please her – a maid whose skill with the nail-file was unparalleled was the first to spring to mind – but there was something rewarding about doing as she was told. It almost gave her a freedom to be herself and break the mould. She loved her life; there were no regrets.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Rani-Girl from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	75. Obsession (Apocryphos)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Protect the Heart"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Its entire life's purpose had been to counter the evil that was the dark matter and those it created. Good and evil was all that mattered to it – it was good and dark matter was evil. Anything that supported it was good, while anything that got in the way was evil, regardless of which side of the war they were on. Only one thing could destroy the enemy, and that one thing had yet to be found, although it knew better as it tried desperately to absorb it within itself despite the obstacles, because it had to protect the Heart.


	76. Succession (Chaozii)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Honour to their memory"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Going down with the ship was the pride of a sailor, even more so alongside a beautiful captain, but he was denied that and forced to keep moving, carrying the will and strength of his shipmates on his back and in his hands. He was delighted when the Innocence came to him and helped him repay those already apostles of God for his continued existence, certain that it was the wishes of those he had left behind, and he vowed to become strong for them. His other surviving companions supported him, increasing his determination to bring honour to their memory.


	77. Pride (Tosuka)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It was all he had left"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He regrets, now, gloating and arguing with the exorcists – particularly the white-haired destroyer of time – as if he was their superior. At the time, he'd felt so. He was special, one of only six both human and demon, and his abilities were far more useful, or so he'd thought at the time. Now, armless and crippled and marked for death, he had nothing. His power had resided in his arms, but no longer. He still did his duty, but with his foreign cells now taking over his psyche, he had no future. Dying for it was all he had left.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Bunny (Guest) from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	78. Heartbeat (Allen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "For just a moment, his heart stopped"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The blood was pounding in his ears as the revelation that the friendly man he'd slaughtered at poker was his enemy and was about to kill him. He couldn't move, couldn't do a thing as the hand slipped through his skin and gripped his heart. He felt it thump even faster - arrhythmical - panicking even as his mind went blank. What could he do? Was there any way to avoid dying? At this rate, he'd die of a heart attack before the Noah in front of him killed him. The hand moved and for just a moment his heart stopped.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	79. Hate (Kanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He didn't like his attitude"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The moment they first met he considered him to be a whiny nuisance, and his opinion of the man never improved, not even when he too became an apostle of God and fought off the demons by his side. He would have been bearable if he didn't keep relapsing and crying over some deceased woman – that was their life now and he should get used to it. At least he hadn't experienced death first hand, never permanently but several times nonetheless. Now that they shared a master, the boy needed to grow up fast, because he didn't like his attitude.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to FrenchMacaroni from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	80. Ashes (Tapp)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Dust to dust"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Being a member of the science division gave you a sense of security. Sure, you could see the effects of the war outside when the Exorcists returned, limping and with sour faces as they failed to save yet another life, but that was out there. They were always safe inside the castle. But then the female and her army of skulls came and changed all that. He lost his mind, literally, as he tried to kill his best friend. By the time his sanity returned it was too late. He returned like ashes to ashes, and like dust to dust.


	81. Impossible (Suman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Beyond saving"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He did everything for his ill, weakened daughter, and that became something that he never regretted, although the circumstances that arose from his pleas to live, even though he could never see her again were unforeseen. He had never thought of his Innocence of having a mind of his own, and so could not fathom why it had turned on him, determined to crush the life their enemy had spared. He turned into a monster, attracting the demons from miles around and annihilating entire settlements. Friends came to help him, but by then he'd realised that he was beyond saving.


	82. TIm (Timcanpy)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loyal he is, but to who, no-one knew"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It was common knowledge that he rarely left the side of the white haired exorcist, and only then after receiving a direct order to do so. Older members of the Order remembered when the same loyalty was extended to the redheaded general who liked his alcohol a little too much and never willingly visited headquarters. But only a handful knew that before that he had stayed with the Noah – the mysterious fourteenth one, to be exact – and contained information about the ark that he could not have otherwise accessed. So yes, loyal he is, but to who, no-one really knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	83. Inherit (Bak)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The blame was his to bear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It was his clan that had thought up the scheme, and had the powers and minds to make it work. He had only been young as they brought up these poor sacrifices, new brains implanted and sent to sleep – most for an eternity as they chose not to wake. Of course it had seemed too good to be true, a suspicion that was later proved correct as one of the experiments went insane and killed his parents and the other researchers. One experiment survived and guilt ate at him whenever they met, because now the blame was his to bear.


	84. Emotions (Kanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He just couldn't display them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He often came across as cold and unfeeling, even icy to some people, and it lead to whispered discussions in corridors that he heard despite them dying as he passed, about whether or not he was even human. He smirked at that, inside the safe confines of his room where no-one dared enter, because they were right, if not in the way they suspected. He wasn't human, and that did explain why he didn't open up to anyone – because no-one would understand. The one who would was dead. It's not that he didn't have them, he just couldn't display them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Kickasscanadiandaughternumber1 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	85. Need (Johnny)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He might be afraid, but he was needed"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

It was terrifying. He was no longer in the comforting safety of the castle, but out in the real world where akuma reigned and, if the church had their way, without his memories. It was a relief to escape drinking the potion, but now he was a fugitive, working alongside arguably the most terrifying exorcist he knew. Whenever the fear got too much of him and he wanted to apologise and run back to the castle, a smiling face would appear in his mind and he'd grit his teeth and continue forwards. He might be afraid, but he was needed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	86. Fear (Edgar)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Only saw a monster"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The two awkward children running around the place should have brought a smile to his face. But whenever he looked at them, he was reminded of what they were, and the torture they were put through. How they had the strength to continue after hours and hours of failed synchronisations, he had no idea. He knew that he would have been paralysed, hiding in a corner where no-one could find him. Later, he was paralysed, a weapon through his chest and his wife's dead eyes staring back at him. He looked at the child responsible but only saw a monster.


	87. Helpful (Jerry)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Can only cook for them"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Faces changed all the time. Someone he saw one day would be gone the next, replaced by another that would last maybe a few months before they too disappeared, never to be heard from again. It was never pleasant to know that they were out here, fighting against monsters and at such a disadvantage he had long since given up believing that God existed or, if he did, cared at all for their pitiful lives. He was not a warrior; the innocence had refused him so he decided to stay at home, because now he can only cook for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to wushu723 from ff.net for this one!


	88. Ghosts (Cash)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "It's best to let the ghosts of your past be ghosts"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

To hear her of her brother's disappearance (she knew that meant he was dead, what else could it mean in their world of war) was a shock. Like her, he was a scientist, hidden away in the heart of the defences and never exposed to trouble. Her transfer opened her eyes to what had happened – the ruined headquarters destroyed beyond all recognition – as she unwillingly filled the gap he had left. Her fellow scientists clung to her, clearly not over his death. She wasn't, either, but she knew that it's best to let the ghosts of your past be ghosts.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 for this one!
> 
> Sorry for the gap. Life got in the way, a lot, but hopefully regular updates will resume (but I'm going to need prompts because I don't have time to think them up myself).
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Tsari


	89. Worry (Matron)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "All she wanted was to make sure they were healthy enough to leave"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Hers was a thankless job, despite the words of gratitude sent her way from most (not all, not while some preferred to think they could have done it themselves) that she treated. What was the point in patching them up, when they were only going to run out and do something, perhaps not stupid, but certainly reckless, and end back up in her domain, swathed in bandages and trying to move before they were ready, driven by their duty. Was it so difficult for them to understand? All she wanted was to make sure they were healthy enough to leave.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thankt to wushu723 from FFN for this one!


	90. Alone (Tewaku)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ""She never wanted to be left behind"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Her life was not one of luxury, nor was it even easy. She had to scrape by to live, every day, whether as an orphan on the street, or a monster in her 'job'. But there was one thing that she had had, one constant amongst all the stress of finding her next meal, and that was her friends, family. They did everything together, from scavenging to being mutilated into something that was not human, or anything else. But now she had lost all that, some dead and others taken. She followed, because she never wanted to be left behind.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Silver_Snow_77 for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	91. Tired (Scientists)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Coffee would do"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Their work trapped them, leaving them unable to leave their labs aside from the ever so brief respites in which they were permitted to return to their room for those precious few hours of blessed sleep. They couldn't go outside, for fear of death, not even for a breath of fresh air. There was so much they wanted – to see their families again, to see the sky, to escape their workplace prison – but they were trapped, working to exhaustion. But they had one ray of light, as she walked in with her smile. It wasn't much, but coffee would do.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to wushu723 from FFN for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	92. Womb (Alma)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "The ultimate irony"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

When she woke up, now in a male body and therefore a 'he' despite all her years as a female, she didn't remember it. At least, not until her blazing wings broke through the block on her previous memories and she realised who she really was. But she realised, after a while, that she lived in the past. She was male, now and so the pronouns changed, the mentality changed, and she became a 'he' with a thirst for vengeance. But yet, after all this time, 'he' was now doing the task of only a woman, in the ultimate irony.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Silver_Snow_77 for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	93. Lonely (Hevlaska)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How long would she stay there?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

Hers was a long existence, guarding their as of yet unclaimed hopes deep within her body, ready to give them to those who were considered worthy enough to fight as a warrior of god. Any semblance of humanity she might have had, if she indeed was ever remotely human, had gone with the death of her family –what choice had she had? Sacrifices were vital for them to win. She was well aware that no-one was here to stay. Each accommodator she met was just one more sacrifice, leaving her alone through the ages. How long would she stay there?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to wushu723 from FFN for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	94. Timeless (Adam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He dreamed of an ending"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The first disciple's existence was long. From that time, so far back in time that most considered it only a myth, in the garden with his wife, who had not been forced to endure the test of time, to the present, embroiled in a seemingly never-ending war, he had had to watch the world pass, always changing, never staying the same for more than a brief moment in its long existence, his only change the body when his previous one died. Each time it was a battle to conquer the new mind, and each time he dreamed of an ending.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Silver_Snow_77 for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	95. Protective (Ares)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Protecting them was his job"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

When he became the gate, the last defence between the personnel and the forces of evil trying to kill them, he vowed that nothing would get past him. Not if it would cause harm. He had made the odd wrong call – the white haired one was not an akuma – but he could proudly say that no demon had ever passed through him. The chaos within he heard on occasion was more likely than not to be the cause of the young children, forced to mature beyond their years, and they reminded him of his duty; protecting them was his job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to wushu723 from FFN for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	96. Names (Lavi)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "How many friends he would have to bury"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

A smiling face appeared in his mind. The face he could put a name to – always, he knew who it was. The smile, he could liken to a thousand others he had seen since this life of his had begun – this life of lies and deceit, hidden behind his own smile. At the end of a war, he would look at all the gravestones, both the real ones and the metaphorical ones of those he could no longer see, and so were dead to him. It was no surprise he often wondered how many friends he would have to bury.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to JittottiJ from FFN for this one!
> 
> Tsari


	97. Guard (Mahoja)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Loyalty beyond life"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

For as long as she cared to remember, she had only had one purpose. Her dainty mistress – dainty in appearance only because she had never met another woman with a will so strong – was her dedication and her reason for being. It didn't matter what it took as long as she protected her, whether it be from idiotic men with a tendency to flirt a little too much with wine in hand, or monsters that her muscles did little against. She would at the very least be a shield against the darkness, even if her loyalty cost her her life.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Silver-Snow-77 from ff.net for this one!


	98. History (Bookman)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He hoped that some parts would not repeat"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

He had always known that the world worked in circles. Some were larger than others, and took longer to complete, but his records all proved that in the end, the old would become the new, and the world would return to scenes it had seen before. This was no exception, as the Noah approached him and his apprentice – dear to him even though bonds would only break – and he was once again dragged back into the world of the Noah with an apprentice struggling to live. He had lost one apprentice before, and hoped that some things would not repeat.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Tori-Bird627 from ff.net for this one!


	99. Soft (Link)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "His heart softening was not part of the job"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man

The assignment would not be easy. He had known that from the moment he heard it, but that was to be expected. CROW were not sent on easy tasks, it just so happened that even for them this one was difficult. It was not the observation nature that was challenging, oh no. Watching people was something he had always been good at, even tailing them. What was difficult was that his charge was so insistent on being friends. His bright smile was infectious and caused things it should not. After all, his heart softening was not part of the job.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks to Sakhyuka (Guest) from ff.net for this one!


	100. Human (Noah)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Weak but amusing"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man.

They enjoyed watching her run around, eager to please and loyal in the place of fear. Then again, they weren't even sure that the sickly human one of them had decided to pull into his game of playing human knew that they were her superior in every way. Her family was far more than she could ever dream of, in both sheer power and age, let alone health (even her own race beat her there). She was supposed to be a wife of an important man, yet in reality she was just a broken toy to them; weak but amusing.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the last daily update, and I'm now going to mark it as complete. However, if anyone has a prompt they haven't yet told me I will write it up and post it.
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Tsari


	101. Wonder

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "My frienemy"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man.

Having two sides was what made life interesting. He'd always maintained that, even when the lines blurred and it was a fight to keep from killing his human companions, or a fight to keep from sparing his Exorcist foes. Despite his two very different sides, however, something had managed to establish itself as a constant in both worlds. In one, they played cards and he always lost all his clothes – he knew the boy cheated! In the other they fought to the death, and both had almost killed the other. He supposed the only way to describe him was frienemy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. Thanks to wushu723 for this one!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Tsari


	102. Idiot (Kanda)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He didn't understand him"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man.

It wasn't much of a surprise, when he finally returned to the Order, that the small white haired nuisance was gone. It was probably his own fault, too, he realised with more than a touch of guilt. What was slightly more of a surprise was the scientist that had also quit. No-one knew why, but he knew they did. The scientist had grown an unhealthy obsession with the fourteeth's container, not that he could really say much about it, but at least he could defend himself. He didn't want to save his stupid companion from delusions; he didn't understand him.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. Thanks to SmileRen for this one!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Tsari


	103. Burden (Allen)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Because it was his cross to bear"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man.

So many people tried to offer him help. First there had been his master, and then the Order as a whole. His fellow exorcists stayed with him at every turn, and even his shadow kept pace with him even though he was sure he was supposed to be watching, not helping him. It took a long time to finally evade them, to escape from the prison of over-bearing, and even then he couldn't be free of them. Even the last person he ever expected to follow him did, annoyingly. He didn't want help, because it was his cross to bear.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. Thanks to Tori-Bird627 for this one!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Tsari


	104. Crazy (Adam)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Mirror mirror on the wall, who's the craziest of them all?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man.

Sanity was not his forte. Anyone that ever met him knew that, whether they thought it stemmed from his confusing identity, his obsession with resurrecting the dead into weapons to use against humanity, or even just the amount of sugar he put in his tea. He hid behind the suit that always grinned to the world, regardless of the tears he felt inside. The memories within him had long since snapped his sanity into pieces; it was not unusual to find him singing an old rhyme in his solitude. Mirror, mirror on the wall, who's the craziest of them all?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. Thanks to wushu723 for this one!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Tsari


	105. Abandonment (Lenalee)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "She never knew the rules of the game"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man.

She had been in the Black Order a long time – longer, indeed, than she cared to think about, if she was honest with herself. Throughout that too-long time, there was one emotion she had become particularly intimate with, at no choice of her own. People died, in their line of work. Their enemies held no mercy for the defeated, and people didn't come back. She'd learnt to accept that fact, even if she hated it. But then someone disappeared for reasons that weren't merciless defeat in battle, and she realised that really she'd never known the rules of the game.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. Thanks to Resident of Wonderland for this one!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Tsari


	106. Wish (Mana)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "He wished that he could have seen Allen grow up"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own D.Gray-Man.

It was a strange meeting, one between a clown and the errand boy. He'd never met a child so stubbornly against clowns, and certainly not one with such a foul mouth (and he'd met a lot of kids in his time). It made him wonder who this child had been, before his life was no longer his own (and somewhere inside he still regrets that). The time they spent together saw a change in the boy; manners instead of rudeness was hard to miss, and he wished that he could have seen how the real Allen would have grown up.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Exactly 100 words. Thanks to TaintedTruths for this one!
> 
> Thanks for reading!  
> Tsari

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts are welcome (Theme, Character, Prompt) - no OCs or anime-only characters please!
> 
> Tsari


End file.
